Problem: Solve for $x$. Your answer must be simplified. $-7x>10$
Explanation: To isolate $x$, let's divide both sides by $-7$. Remember that when we divide (or multiply) an inequality by a negative number, we have to flip the direction of the inequality. $\begin{aligned} -7x&>10\\\\ \dfrac{-7x}{-7}&<\dfrac{10}{-7} \end{aligned}$ Now, we simplify! $x<-\dfrac{10}{7}$